


Tender

by yumeno0k4m1



Series: Comfort Kurosawa agenda [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecure Kurosawa, M/M, adachi is the boyfriend he deserves, i love these two they give me life, kurosawa is half as frustrated as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeno0k4m1/pseuds/yumeno0k4m1
Summary: Cafuné(Brazilian Portueguese): The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Comfort Kurosawa agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139180
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed cause I couldn't care less.  
> I'm tired, frustrated and missed my boyfriend, so I wrote this to console myself.  
> It's self-indulgent but I know I'm not the only one for the 'kurosawa needs comfort agenda'.  
> Also, first work I publish.  
> Have mercy.
> 
> Definition of the world comes from: https://thoughtcatalog.com/katie-mather/2015/07/45-beautiful-untranslatable-words-that-describe-exactly-how-youre-feeling/

  1. _**Cafuné** (Brazilian Portueguese): The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair._



Kurosawa woke up with a start, unable for a moment to recall where he was. He realized after a second, when he straightened up from his position on the couch, that he had fallen asleep in his living room. 

He looked at the clock on the wall: 8:23. He still had some time before Adachi would arrive. He pondered whether he should be making some tea or a snack for the afternoon, but found he had no energy to do anything more than put the kettle on to boil some water. 

His living room looked as if a typhoon had gone through it. There were papers everywhere, the new client’s contracts and information laid scattered on the low table, a blanket half fallen into the floor from the couch, and a half finished can of beer sat beside 3 or 4 other empty ones. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, pushing his glasses on his forehead in the process. He felt the soreness of his eyes and muscles with the movement and guessed he looked awful without even looking at a mirror. 

Kurosawa took a deep breath and forced himself to at least gather all the papers in a pile, that he put on his desk, and tidy up the rest of the room so it looked at least decent. Given he had at least another 20 minutes, he texted Adachi before taking a shower.

I just got out of the station. 10 minutes or so and I’ll be there. **8:44**

**8:45** Let yourself in as soon as you get here, you have the key. 

Everything okay? I’m picking up something on the way, so you don’t have to cook today. 

Is there something you’d like? **8:47**

**8:50** I’m okay, pick whatever you’d like.

He sent a random sticker for emphasis and locked himself in the bathroom, hoping a warm shower would at least help him relax. 

Kurosawa was toweling his hair dry the moment he heard the key in the lock turn and the rustle of a plastic bag as Adachi entered his house, the soft click of the door closing behind him announcing his arrival. 

He resigned himself to the headache he felt building up behind his eyes and plastered a smile on his face as he got out of the bedroom to greet his boyfriend.

Adachi was busy looking at the pile on the desk, lightly picking at the corners with his fingers, so he jumped when Kurosawa wrapped his arms around him, putting his chin on his shoulder.

“Morning.” Kurosawa mumbled.

Adachi looked at him from the corner of his eye and brought up his hand to ruffle his still wet hair. 

“Morning to you, too. Are you sure you’re okay? You sound kinda dead.” 

Kurosawa only whined softly and rubbed his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder, gripping his waist tighter.

“Hey, hey… look at me.” Adachi said, turning around in the warm embrace, cradling Kurosawa’s face in his hands and softly caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, trying to look at his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Kurosawa only shook his head, flinching when he felt a sharp pain in his head. 

“Aw, Yuichi. Just how much time did you spend on those papers last night? You know you’ll ace it anyway.”

Kurosawa felt a pang in his chest at the words. How could Adachi always pinpoint exactly what was wrong with him every time was unknown to him. 

“Here, lay down for a bit, I’ll put these in the fridge and get you a cup of tea, alright? I bet you didn’t even have any breakfast.” Adachi whispered to him, careful of his headache, and left him on the couch after kissing him on the forehead and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Kurosawa looked up at him with wide eyes. No matter how long they’ve been together (it’s been 2 years already...), he still felt a bit incredulous when things like these happened. Adachi was way more comfortable with him now, but he still surprised him whenever he would show his affections so openly. 

_Maybe that’s what 7 years of pining do to you._

Kurosawa looked at him as Adachi easily made his way through the kitchen, having learnt where everything was, as if it was his own. He picked two white cups and poured the tea from the kettle, bringing both to the couch, he handed one to Kurosawa and sat on the floor with his legs crossed facing him. It was the ease with which he did things that baffled Kurosawa. 

Sometimes it slipped his mind that Adachi belonged there now, that he had become more of a home for him than these four walls ever could.

Kurosawa turned his eyes to the cup warming his hands, looking into the deep brown of the tea and inhaling the scent of the leaves. He sighed.

“I know you said you don’t want to talk about it, and I won’t force you. But I want you to know that I’m here for you, Yuichi. Even if it’s just to listen.”

“I… I know, Kiyoshi. And I’m really grateful for that.” He gripped tightly the hand that Adachi had put on his knee, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

"It's just. It feels like it's _too much_ lately. And I thought I was used to handling it. Or, well, maybe I just sucked it up and suffered through until it was over and I could breathe again." 

Kurosawa gripped the cup tighter as white pain flashed behind his eyes again. 

_Gosh this damned headache._

"And I'm not perfect. You know I'm not. It's not natural for me, it's not talent. I work _so hard_ to manage what they ask of me. So much effort that goes into research and paperwork and meetings and everything. And sometimes it's just so much, _too much_. And I just feel like giving up completely."

Adachi had left his cup on the table and sat himself closer to Kurosawa's legs, he was holding his hand gently and left a kiss there, his eyes fixed on Kurosawa as he carefully listened.

"I'm so tired. And I went through all the papers, and I still can't manage to remember the name of the products and the stats. And I'm sure I'll end up flunking the meeting on Tuesday cause instead of actually trying to get down what I couldn't finish and work on it, I ended up just looking at it, re-reading the same paragraph for who knows how many times. And this headache is killing me, gah!" Kurosawa interrupted his monologue, almost tipping his cup to put it on the table, bringing his hand to rub at his hurting eyes.

Adachi got up from the floor and joined his boyfriend on the couch, opening his arms.

“Come here.”

Kurosawa didn’t need more than those two words to allow himself to disappear in that embrace. He hid his face into the crook of Adachi’s neck, hands holding tight the soft fabric of his boyfriend’s soft hoodie and the sweet smell of fabric softener filled his lungs. One hand came up to his hair, carefully massaging his scalp, light fingers combing through the strands. Kurosawa melted into the touch as a shudder ran through his spine and his headache relented a bit. 

Adachi stayed silent for some time, letting his actions speak more than his voice, but he still felt like he should at least spend some words he truly thought.  
He took some time to be sure to phrase it the way he wanted and when he did open his mouth, he used the softest tone he could manage.

“Yuichi, I am well aware of how hardworking you are. I’ve seen you go through some of the toughest circumstances the office has ever had to deal with. All the effort you put into this job, all the experience you got from it, the struggles you were able to overcome, they all made you the person you are today. It may not be talent, but you learnt enough to be able to do more. You don’t make the same mistakes you made before, and even if something goes wrong it is nothing but a new learning experience. Even when you mess up, the world doesn’t end. You’re not less you if you fail sometimes.”

Adachi pulled at him to make him look into his eyes.

“And whatever happens just know that you are, and will always be, my Yuichi.” He said, smiling softly at him. 

Kurosawa felt his throat constrict and tears formed into his eyes as he looked at the utterly beautiful and too sweet man in front of him. And as he kissed him he thought to himself just how lucky he was for having him in his life.

“I love you so much, Kiyoshi.”

“I love you too, Yuichi. So please don’t beat yourself too much on these things. Even if you’re nervous, or frustrated or tired, you can rely on me. And even when words can’t help you feel any better, just let me know and I’ll be by your side through it all.”

The overwhelming feel of love that blossomed into Kurosawa’s chest made his precedent dejection pale in comparison. 

They kissed once again, softly, just for the feel of it. Then Adachi started to get up, Kurosawa immediately clinging to him.

“Nooo, Kiyoshi, don't leave me.” he whined.

Adachi laughed at him and ruffled his hair. “I got you something while I was coming, you big baby, wait here for a moment.”

Kurosawa kept pulling his hand weakly just to be a nuisance, then let it slip with a fake crying sound, falling flat on the couch.

“Ridiculous, ridiculous man. Here, I think you said you wanted to try them but couldn’t get them yet?” 

Adachi sat next to him, two packs of the new limited edition of chips in his hands.

Kurosawa looked at him shocked. “Have I told you just how much I love you?”

Adachi smirked at him, and his heart leaped in his chest. “Mh, I dunno. I don’t think so…”

Kurosawa elbowed him and tried to snatch one of the packs from Adachi’s hands, but his boyfriend was faster.

“Ah! Hold up!” -he said getting up, holding the chips out of reach- ”You need to promise me something.”

Kurosawa relented, looking at him with full attention.

“No more work for today. Not even work related thoughts. Tonight, we will make a plan together. I'll help you with it, so when the time comes you’ll be ready for whatever happens, okay?”

Adachi’s eyes were tender and his tone calm and collected. Kurosawa knew he could trust the man with his life, and he would be okay. So he just nodded, and Adachi grinned in return.

“Perfect, cause this new series came out on Netflix…”

Adachi continued to tell him about the plot of the new show he apparently thought would be perfect to binge together, and even if Kurosawa was nodding to him he was more focused on the cute look of Adachi’s excited face.

Later, when they were cuddling on the couch watching the TV, his head resting on Adachi’s chest as his boyfriend twirled the strands of his hair and lightly scratched his back, he really thought that things would be okay.

As long as he could have this, he was more than happy. 


End file.
